Paradiclorobenceno
by Alba124
Summary: ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa vida?¿Acaso sabes lo que significa libertad?¿Acaso sabes por lo qué estoy pasando?¿Lo que siento en éste preciso momento? Todo ésto está escrito aquí,sólo tienes que entrar para comprender estas simples palabras:"No hay un significado" (Ésto es un Songfic con mal summary :3 El personaje pertenece a Chinomiko y la canción a los creadores de Vocaloid).


¿Vivir?¿Qué sentido tiene vivir? ¿Qué sentido tiene hablar? ¿Acaso hay alguna explicación? ¿Alguna razón? No, no la hay. No para mí. Ya hace tiempo que dejé de "vivir". Me siento atrapado, cuál pájaro enjaulado, atado a un puñado de normas estúpidas y prohibiciones sin sentido. ¿Acaso hay alguna razón para seguir vivo si todo el mundo te prohíbe ser libre de algún modo? No. En realidad nunca supe para que sirven todas las cosas que realizamos. No sirven de nada, siempre acabas perjudicado de algún modo u otro. Por éso, me pregunto una y otra vez ¿Que razón hay para vivir una vida, si no puedes vivirla? Ninguna, así de simple. ¿Entonces cuál el el motivo por el que estoy aquí? ¿Por el que siento ésta sensación amarga en el pecho? No encuentro respuesta.

_¿Porque estoy cantando?  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Estoy cantando sin saber porque razón  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Sí, empecé a correr hacia la respuesta  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Aún sabiendo que no encontraría nada al final_

Quiero gritar hasta que se me acabe la voz. Quiero huir y correr sin dirección. Para alejarme de ésta cadena que me impide seguir con mi vida y así, por fin, morir sin ninguna consecuencia. Poder sentirme vivo sin el latir de mi corazón. Sin tener que preocuparme de que algo vaya a salir mal. Miro la noche, el oscuro cielo que tanto comprendo. Por que siempre quise ser un poco más malvado, sin seguir nada al pie de la letra. Sin que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, por que sólo consiguen el aumento de mi odio hacia éste infame mundo.

_¡Hey¡ Vamos a cantar, vamos a bailar  
Paradiclorobenceno  
¡Hey¡ vamos a gritar, vamos a rugir  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Perros, gatos , vacas , cerdos , todos  
Paradiclorobenceno  
¡Hey¡ vamos a volvernos locos, vamos a dormir  
vamos a morir inútilmente.  
No me gusta seguir reglas  
Ya no quería estar atado  
Es por eso que estoy huyendo  
Olvida sobre los resultados._

Vi un gato en mi ventana, con una mirada juguetona. Abrí al ventana, e inmediatamente ,el gato pasó a mi habitación velozmente. Se sentó en mi cama y me miró cómo si esperara a que dijera algo.

-¿Por que estás aquí?- No respondió.-¿Quieres algo de mi?- Tampoco respondió, sólo se quedó ahí quieto sosteniendo la misma mirada.-¡Vete de una vez!-Siguió ahí inmóvil-¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento?- Sorprendentemente, el gato asintió- Entonces dime...¿Sabes el sentido de la vida?- Automáticamente vi cómo saltaba de la cama ,subía al escritorio y se situaba delante de mí. A continuación me miró de una forma despectiva y salió por la ventana, desapareciendo completamente entre la oscuridad.

_No me gusta que me digan que hacer  
Yo busco ser un poco mas malvado  
Escapa fuera de la casa en la profunda noche  
Corre en la oscuridad de las calles  
¿Para que estoy viviendo?  
Le pregunte al gato callejero  
Pero el gato no respondió  
Y al instante me miro como si estuviera sucio  
Después de beber café sin sabor  
Mire al nublado cielo. _

Ése oscuro cielo me recuerda al corazón de los seres vivos de éste mundo, sólo llenos de maldad, hipocresía y narcisismo. Quiero acabar con todo ésto. Pero no puedo, sería un tonto acto que no serviría para nada. Por que lo que estoy diciendo no tiene sentido alguno, pero sigo haciéndote entender que nada debe tener una razón, un sentido. Por que no hay ninguno. Tu que puedes, haz lo que quieras. Ríe, diviértete, comete todos los pecados que se te ocurran. Antes de acabar cómo yo, atado por una cadena invisible e irrompible que me sujeta a la tortura más oscura. Siendo honesto, no soy diferente a los demás. Todo el mundo tiene un monstruo en su interior, una doble personalidad, un traidor dentro de si. Por que si me sonríes desde de la barandilla de un balcón, te devolveré la sonrisa. Pero cómo toda vil rata, cuándo te des la vuelta, te empujaré para que puedas caer por fin. ¿Un favor o un engaño? Responde lo que quieras, seguiré cumpliendo mi promesa de comportarme cómo todo ser humano. Tú, yo y todos no somos nada. Tú,yo y todos no sabremos nunca el por qué. Miro al oscuro cielo, esperando a alguien y a la vez a nadie. Que me lleve lejos de ésta trampa a la que tu llamas vida.

_Miré el oscuro cielo  
¿Que estoy haciendo ahora?  
Ni siquiera se eso  
No se nada mas  
Y tu me sonreíste  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Y yo te empujo fuera  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Soy diferente del honesto tú  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Continuar esperando en la nada  
Hasta desaparecer  
¡Hey¡ vamos a cantar , vamos a bailar  
Paradiclorobenceno  
Por eso vamos a reír, vamos a sentir envidia  
Paradichlorobenceno  
Tú ,yo y todos  
Paradiclorobenceno  
¡Hey¡ vamos a enloquecer, vamos a dormir  
Hasta que mueran inútilmente. _

Quiero acabar de una vez, no aguanto más. Bajé las escaleras, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta entré en la cocina. Revolví los cajones, buscando algo lo bastante afilado cómo para producir que la sangre dejara de circular por mis venas. Pero algo me distrajo de mi cometido, allí encima de la mesa, la solución de todos mis problemas. Una botella en la que dice "Paradiclorobenceno"


End file.
